


Free Time

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Boredom, Chaos, Gen, Holoform(s), Home Invasion, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very bored Jazz and Bumblebee decide to pay Mikaela a visit... she just happens to be baking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

There was a saying among the older mechs that when the younglings got bored, the best way to handle it was to kick them out and let them wreak their chaos somewhere else. That way, you had less clean-up to do. So when Jazz and Bumblebee started to show signs of restlessness, the older Autobots had no compunctions about tossing the pair onto the streets and barring the doors.  
  
With nothing to do around the base and unable to go down to Sam’s house because of visiting, out-of-town relatives who had no idea that the Witwickys had giant alien robots as friends, the two sportscars roamed aimlessly around the streets of Tranquility for a while till their trek finally took them to Mikaela’s neighborhood.  
  
“Shall we go pay her a visit?” Bumblebee asked. “Maybe she’s at home.”  
  
“And hopefully bored out of her mind like we are,” Jazz said. “Let’s go.”  
  
They turned down the small alley and rolled to a stop outside the Banes’ residence. Bumblebee rolled down his windows and switched on his radio, turning the volume up a few decibles and playing a song they’d decided on that would let Mikaela know that she had Autobot visitors.  
  
 _“Hello, Dolly! Well, hello, Dolly  
It’s so nice to have you back where you belong!”_  
  
Sure enough, in response, a nearly-spent roll of toilet paper came sailing out of a window to land on the Camaro’s roof and roll off the back. Jazz cackled as Mikaela stuck her head out of the window and pointed a finger at them.  
  
“I don’t have time for you guys right now, so scram.”  
  
“Ooh, tres harsh, darlin’. That any way to welcome your two best friends?” Jazz asked.  
  
“Don’t push it,” Mikaela warned.  
  
“You wound me, beautiful.”  
  
“I’ll throw eggs next.”  
  
 _“Hold on tight, y’know she’s a little bit dangerous!”_ Bumblebee’s radio played.  
  
“I mean it!”  
  
“Easy there, babe. Why don’t ya just tell us what’s got your knickers in a twist.”  
  
Mikaela stared at him. “You did not just say that.”  
  
The grin in Jazz’s voice was far too apparent. “You ARE wearing knickers, aren't ya?”  
  
“Don’t even go there.” She ticked a glance at Bumblebee has he started to change radio stations. “And if you even think of playing some song about taking off my clothes, I’ll rewire your radio to play nothing but Britney Spears. Don’t forget, I know where you live.”  
  
Bumblebee shut off his radio. “So what are you doing anyway?”  
  
“Baking.”  
  
Both Autobots were quiet for a while, save for the conspicuous clicks that were going back and forth between the pair. Mikaela watched them, wondering what they were planning, and if she was going to regret it. The clicking stopped and both cars shut off their engines. Two holo-matter projections appeared by her gate, one young, fair and blond with a few streaks of black on the tips of his spiked up hair, the other more tanned and older with jet-black hair slicked back in a little ponytail. Both looked up at her earnestly.  
  
“Can we help?” the blond – Bumblebee – asked.  
  
She was going to regret this. “Alright, come on up. Just don’t make a mess.  
  
The two young men bounded up the steps, not unlike eager puppies at the call of food, she thought. They slipped through the doors, shimmering and flickering a little before becoming slightly more solid. Mikaela did a quick visual sweep to make sure the place was clean before she led the boys through to the kitchen.  
  
Once inside, she held out two pieces of fabric to them.  
  
“Put these on,” she said. “Like so.”  
  
She looped one end over Jazz’s head, then moved round behind him to tie the other end, ignoring the suggestive sounds the mech was making as she secured the straps.  
  
“Ooh baby, easy on the goods,” he purred mischievously.  
  
Mikaela slapped him on the butt in return and went over to help Bumblebee. The younger one looked at her quizzically.  
  
“Why do we have to wear these anyway? It doesn’t matter what gets on us, they’re just holo-matter in the end,” he said. “It’s not like we have to worry about stains on laundry.”  
  
“Oh I know,” Mikaela replied. “I just like seeing men in aprons.”  
  
“She does have kinks!” Jazz crowed. “I knew it! Between the aprons and the bum-slapping, I should’ve guessed. So what say we ditch the kitchen and make straight for the bedroom huh?”  
  
“I don’t know, for you I think the bathroom, and a cold shower.”  
  
Bumblebee splorfled. “Gotta hand that one to her, sorry Jazz.”  
  
The Solstice let out a mock sigh. “Tough crowd today.”  
  
“What’s with the English slang today, anyway?” Mikaela asked as she began to sift a packet of flour onto a sheet of newspaper.  
  
“We were up watching British movies all night,” Bumblebee replied. He poked at the small mountain of flour, earning himself a smack on the hand and causing him to pout, blue eyes widening.  
  
Mikaela avoided looking at him. That expression was lethal and would have her eating out of his hand in less than a second if she looked. Instead she busied herself with getting the sifted flour into a bowl, fully aware of one boy on either side of her, watching her intently.  
  
“So what’re you making?” Jazz asked. “And how can we help?”  
  
“Oh, just some chocolate chip cookies for the kids around here. I bake them every two weeks. It gives me something to do on weekends.” She eyed them. “You’re serious about helping?”  
  
Bumblebee nodded. “It’ll give us something to do as well.”  
  
She relented. “Alright, well Bee, you can grab a bowl and start cracking those eggs. I just need what’s inside so you can throw the shells away.”  
  
The blond grinned and did as told, carefully tapping each egg on the rim of the bowl and prying them open to empty the contents inside. Meanwhile, Mikaela instructed Jazz on how to mix the batter together, trying not to think of how surreal it was to be baking with a couple of Autobots.  
  
“Like this?” Jazz asked, swirling the spoon around in the mixture.  
  
Mikaela stuck a finger in to taste it. “Mmm, yup. Bee, you can add in the eggs now.”  
  
“So if I had some of this stuff on me, would you lick me?” Jazz waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Again with the cold shower, Jazz.”  
  
Bumblebee chuckled and poured the eggs into the main mixture, taking over the stirring as Mikaela pushed a bag of chocolate chips into Jazz’s hands.  
  
“Just empty that in as well and give it a good mix.”  
  
The boys did as told, while Mikaela heated up the oven and got out baking trays, lining them with greased paper and a light dusting of flour. By this time, the two Autobots had finished mixing the dough and stood by waiting for further instruction.  
  
“So what now?” Jazz asked.  
  
Mikaela explained as she demonstrated. “You just take a little bit and make it into a little circle. Normally you’d use cookie cutters, but I don’t have any, so I just free-style, like so.” She held up a fairly circular piece of dough. “Make sure you have flour on your hands so it wont stick to your fingers.”  
  
Jazz and Bumblebee dug in enthusiastically, glad to be involved with something so completely alien to them, but fun at the same time.  
  
“Oh, you’ve got something on your cheek, right here.” Jazz streaked a doughy finger over Mikaela’s cheek.  
  
Bumblebee nearly keeled over laughing as Mikaela squealed in outrage and lept at Jazz to mark him back. Jazz ducked as Mikaela tossed a pinch of flour at him and nailed Bumblebee instead. As the cookies continued to bake the three embarked on a flour-fight until all were covered in it from head to toe.  
  
Finally the oven beeped to indicate that the last batch was ready, and the battle came to an end. Sobering, the boys helped to clean the kitchen while Mikaela packed the treats into little bags. She looked over at them as she tied the last one up.  
  
“Well um… thanks for coming over you guys. It was fun.”  
  
“Was our pleasure, babe.” Jazz grinned.  
  
“Yeah, we had a lot of fun, too,” Bumblebee agreed. “Call us over the next time you’re baking.”  
  
“I’ll think about it. See you guys at base, okay?”  
  
The pair waved and shimmered out of existance. This was followed by the loud revving of engines as both sportscars pulled out onto the street and drove off. Mikaela smiled and picked up the aprons that had dropped on the floor the moment the holograms had disappeared, and hung them on the door before heading to her bathroom to shower.  
  
The Autobots meanwhile made it back to the base, tired but happy, and rather than bother going inside, the headed over to patch of lush grass, transformed, and lay down together. In moments, they drifted quietly into recharge. Ratchet ventured out a while later and found them, noting the scent of baked flour that wafted to his olfactory sensors. He shrugged.  
  
“Better them than us.”  
  
END.


End file.
